The present invention relates to the structure of an artificial island used for an oil drilling station or the like. More particularly, it relates to improvements in the artificial island, thereby protecting the artificial island where the surrounding sea may be frozen or drifting ice bodies surge during the winter months from ice force of growing or surging ice bodies.
Generally, an inclined plane is formed around an artificial island where the surrounding sea may be frozen or drifting ice bodies may surge during the winter months in order to reduce ice force and thereby to protect the artificial island from growing or surging ice bodies. Said artificial island may be in the shape of conical trapezoid.
Heretofore, sandbags have been employed and embedded in the inclined planes in order to protect the inclined plane from the ice force of the growing or surging ice bodies.
However, such a protection measure is insufficient for reducing the ice force. As a result, the artificial island may be greatly damaged due to the ice force of the growing or surging ice bodies. Repair of the artificial island is therefore necessary once for every winter.